


Towards the Sun [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rome is the worst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: After Rome, Ed is in Egypt doing nothing even though the world is broken and all his friends are gone or helping. And now Ed thinks he needs to go back, to find out what happened to his missing friends. After all, Ed got lost in Rome, maybe Sasha and Grizzop did too.[A recording of a fic by ElzieGrey for Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020]
Relationships: Edward Keystone & Tjelvar Storsnasson, Ishak al-Tahan & Edward Keystone
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020





	Towards the Sun [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Towards the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272381) by [ElzieGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzieGrey/pseuds/ElzieGrey). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/towards%20the%20sun.mp3) | **Size:** 68.9MB | **Duration:** 1:39h

  
---|---


End file.
